


i'll smile (and i'll keep you close) -

by alvaughn



Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Fluff, M/M, im having a strong case of writers block man so heres this i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 07:15:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4051078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alvaughn/pseuds/alvaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i can’t save you, you know that right?” josh asks, and his fingertips brush against tyler’s thigh ever so gently. “no matter how hard i’ll try, i’ll never be able to save you. you have to learn to do that yourself,”</p><p>tyler’s chest is like an empire. it crumbles, it falls apart beneath the feeling of josh’s nails scraping across his chest. “i know,” he says, and their mouths collide like ocean tides meeting the shore. “i know,”</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'll smile (and i'll keep you close) -

**Author's Note:**

> just some basic fluff because i'm having a strong case of writers block rn so .... it's whatever. also i might do a drabble series soon if i can't crank out anything long(er) that i'm happy with? we'll see
> 
> title from the great divide by the mowgli's!

it’s quiet. the kind of quiet that isn’t suffocating, but still. it’s a type of quiet that finds itself brushing against tyler’s skin, trying to find a comfortable spot to rest without having to infest itself in his mind. they breathe in and out, almost in synchronization, but not quite. they’re a beat off, and tyler thinks that josh might be doing it purposely.

“what are you thinking about?” josh asks after a few long moments, and tyler doesn’t move, doesn’t shift to look at him. he just keeps his eyes on the ceiling, focusing on the rise and fall of his own chest as he lets the words jumble inside of his mind.

“i’m not sure,” he finally settles on, because truly, he isn’t sure. he’s thinking about everything and nothing all at once, and they collide into each other like a tornado. “what about you?”

“it’s not about me,” josh says, and this time, tyler does move. catches his boyfriend’s eye because josh always keeps his eyes on tyler, even when the two of them are in a sea of people, because there’s something about tyler that josh doesn’t quite seem to trust. tyler understands, because there’s parts of him too that he doesn’t quite trust either.

“it is,” tyler reassures him, and a smile tugs at the corner of josh’s lips.

“you’re more important,”

tyler pulls himself up, drapes himself over josh’s body easily - they fit together, they’ve long since discovered, they fit together in every sense of the words. “i’m really not,” he says, and he dips low enough for their lips to just barely brush, but there’s otherwise nothing else there. josh doesn’t push him, just lets tyler sit above him and not kiss him. josh is a punk, tyler thinks, and he smiles absentmindedly.

“really, what are you thinking about?” josh asks, and tyler shrugs, because again, there’s no real answer to the question. there aren’t enough words in the english language to put together that form a coherent sentence about what’s going on inside of tyler’s brain. there’s a beat of silence before josh sighs and his eyes close before remeeting tyler’s. “i can’t save you, you know that right?” josh asks, and his fingertips brush against tyler’s thigh ever so gently. “no matter how hard i’ll try, i’ll never be able to save you. you have to learn to do that yourself,”

tyler’s chest is like an empire. it crumbles, it falls apart beneath the feeling of josh’s nails scraping across his chest. “i know,” he says, and their mouths collide like ocean tides meeting the shore. “i know,” the kiss is slow, just enough for the two of them to get out of it just what they wanted before tyler is pulling back, resting his forehead against josh’s, and they’re staring at each other with flushed cheeks and heavy eyes. “thanks for trying, though,”

josh laughs, it’s quiet and private, and tyler kisses him again. it’s firm and secure and it doesn’t piece together everything, but his mind knows one thing for sure - he’s in love with josh dun. he’s in love with the way that josh makes him feel, in love with the way that he knows exactly what tyler needs even if tyler himself doesn’t know. “i try,” he breathes the words out as they pull apart again, and josh slips an arm around tyler’s waist. he pulls his boyfriend down against his body again, tucks him next to his own warm body, and tyler revels in the way josh holds him. it’s quiet and far from perfect, they both know that, but somehow, it’s all either of them need, and that’s perfect in it’s own way. 


End file.
